The invention relates to the area of appliances (generally referred to as beverage dispensers herein) that prepare a beverage via extraction of food substances through the passage of an extraction fluid, such as hot or cold water, under pressure. The food substance, such as coffee or tea, is contained in consumables that are inserted in these appliances. A beverage may thus generally be coffee, tea, soup, hot or cold chocolate, milk or baby food. Such a beverage making device is e.g. disclosed in WO 2005/053485 A1. Said beverage making device comprises a brewing chamber (hereinafter also called “chamber”) for enclosing one or more pads containing a substance from which the beverage is to be brewed, means for supplying water to said brewing chamber, and means for conducting the brewed beverage from the brewing chamber.
More and more types and flavors of these beverages are introduced which creates a new opportunity for innovation. When the type of beverage or ingredient is recognized the appliance can automatically optimize the brewing parameters including one or more of time, temperature, pressure, flow and cup volume to the consumable offered to the appliance. Such a system for the production of beverages is e.g. disclosed in WO 2013/046149 A1, which system comprises a beverage dispenser and a pod to be inserted in the beverage dispenser for the passage of the extraction liquid of the beverage. The pod includes a filtering body (also referred to as substance containing body) which defines a space that contains the food substance from which the beverage is obtained. The filtering body has on the outside a flange. There is a recognition element associated to the filtering body which can be recognized and/or interpreted by a recognition device of the beverage dispenser.
The consumables (also called single-serve units) currently in use are basically of two types. One type of consumable is generally called a “capsule” and is basically a unit with rigid walls containing the food substance and that has two bases through which the extraction water passes. The capsules are placed into chambers defined by two bodies, one shaped to receive most of the capsule and a closing body which tightly seals the chamber. The water is introduced into the chamber and then traverses the capsule. Thanks to the rigid shape of the capsule, the hydraulic seals of the chamber allow the water to basically traverse the capsule without recirculating the extracted substance through the chamber.
A second type of consumable of a flat shape, is generally called a “pod” (or “pad”) and consists of two sections made of thin soft material, pierced, paired in order to define a cavity in which the food substance is placed. The material may be for example paper, or a cloth or a non-woven fabric with filtering properties. The two sections are generally circular and are coupled along their outer edges, defining an outer annular flange. The machines which use pods have two half-shells which are sealed to define a chamber where the pod is placed. Specifically, the annular flange of the pod is squeezed, for sealing, between the opposite surfaces of the half-shells, defined outside the chamber.
For most appliances, the brewing parameters are fixed and therefore the same for each beverage. Other appliances can have manual settings, but these have to be adjusted by the user for each type of beverage. When a consumable (in particular its type, i.e. which type of food substance is held within the consumable, e.g. whether it is coffee, decaffeinated coffee, coffee distinguished by grind fineness, roast, blend, flavor, etc.) is recognized automatically by the appliance, the settings can be adjusted automatically. This increases the user convenience. Furthermore, the brewing process is correctly adjusted for each consumable type so that the optimal beverage is created.
WO 2013/153526 A1 discloses a capsule adapter for use in a beverage producing machine. The capsule adapter comprises a capsule receptacle for housing a capsule and having an apertured bottom wall; a first piercer arranged in the capsule receptacle; a cover for closing the capsule receptacle, the cover having at least one water-inlet port; a second piercer arranged on the cover. The capsule adapter is configured for being introduced in a brewing chamber of a beverage producing machine, with a capsule housed therein.
WO 2011/000723A2 discloses a capsule for the preparation of a beverage comprising a first and second covering walls connected at a peripheral seam for forming a cavity containing a beverage ingredient; a contactless element for identifying the capsule by detecting means of a beverage producing device; wherein the identifying element is oriented along its longer dimension substantially orthogonally relative to the transversal plane passing along the seam of the capsule.
Further beverage dispensers and consumables are disclosed in EP 2 570 059 A1, WO 2012/123440 A1, WO 2011/069830 A1, WO 2011/054889 A1 and US 2011/0052761 A1.